


Worst day of my life

by backtothefuture



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Friendship, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Lucas faces school on Monday.





	Worst day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this story I want to warn you. There will be homophobic slurs and humiliation. As for myself I have never experienced anything like this. And I hope that anyone who has to go through this gets support from their family and friends. If I portrayed something wrongly feel invited to talk to me about it. I also want to say that English is not my first language. So mistakes will be there. Thanks for reading.

Waking up Lucas felt numb. His head hurt a lot but it was nothing compared to his hand.

As he looked at it bandaged by Manon lately he remembered the awful evening. It happened two days ago but in Lucas' head, the images never stopped.

He had cried himself to sleep on Friday. And the following night too.

Thankfully, Manon had let him sleep in his room and hadn't asked that much questions. Although her concerning looks and her mother like caring was quite obvious.

Mika, on the other hand, had been distant at first. But after he had seen in what bad condition his flatmate was,he had also thrown him concerned looks and he had talked with Manon behind closed doors about him. He had heard them whispering when he couldn't sleep.

On this sunny monday morning when Lucas left his room, Mika and Manon greeted him in unison. And they tried to feed him with pancakes. But Lucas was still miserable. "No, Mika I don't want another pancake. And Manon stop filling my glass I haven't even finished it yet. Stop caring about me I am fine." he stated and fleed the kitchen. "Wait, Lucas, I am coming with you!" Manon called after him but Lucas had already left the flat. She looked at Mika but he just gave her a sad smile.

On his way to school, Lucas scrolled through his music library. After various songs of artists Basile had added, he spotted the ones he had saved recently. Naturally, there was dubstep and Lucas just wanted to throw his phone to the ground as he saw.

What had he thought?

That some guy would fall in love with him?

And would leave his girlfriend? To be together with _him_?

He knew that he was already on the verge of tears and he hated himself for crying after him. He hated himself for being too naive, for being too easy to play with, for being so foolish to love someone who would never love him back.

Even though everything had felt so great, so perfect as it was meant to be when they had been together.

Lucas had really thought that Elliot would feel the same about him.

But as always he had gotten disappointed again. With shaky fingers, he chose a song he hadn't heard in quite a while.

_"I felt pain in my life so far. A fractured wrist and a broken heart._

_But this is sure to leave a nasty scar, one that might not heal._

_So I said_

_This is the worst day of my life._

_It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life._

_And I don't know how I'll survive. It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life"_

 

Then he laid his head against the bus' window.

____________________________________________

 

 He almost forgot to leave the bus at his station, somehow he managed to slip through the closing doors but he wished he hadn't.

As he walked the way to the school's gate, anxiety started to form in his lower stomach.

It blubbered dangerously inside and made him feel sick. His broken hand began to sweat under the bandage and his legs felt like gum.

Everything in him screamed to escape this upcoming situation. He tried not to think about what was about to come. But his brain decided to play every cruel situation through. He knew that people wouldn't just shrug off the fact that Chloe´had outed him at the party.

And after the fight with Arthur, Lucas wasn't sure how the interaction with his friends would go.

Furthermore, Eliott would be at school and seeing him would destroy Lucas.

Clenching his fists he tried to calm himself down. He watched as pupils went through the gate into the schoolyard. His breathing had gone faster but he decided to not back off.

He stepped through the gate.

Many pupils gathered at the schoolyard.

The school wasn't about to start in fifteen minutes.

Some noticed him but Lucas tried to look straight forward even as they pointed towards him and began to whisper.

Somehow he saw Chloé standing together with her friends.

She looked kind of guilty but she also had a hard look on her face.

But that wasn't what really startled him.

It was Eliott who leaned against the wall, his silhouette not easy to be seen because a large tree blocked the sun diving him into darkness. 

He caught Lucas' stare and his piercing eyes let a shiver run through Lucas' spine. He saw how Elliot stood up and made a gesture to walk to him.

But Lucas felt the pain and sorrow inside him overwhelming everything.

So he speeded up and disappeared into the school's cold corridors.

++

His locker wouldn't open and he almost had enough already. "Come one, open up!", he cried.

Ruttling at that stupid thing, he didn't recognize as some guys walked up to him.

He startled when one of them spoke up. "You're the fag from the party, aren't you?" The boy asked wearing a crucial grin on his face. Lucas gulped but he didn't say anything. He felt numb as the boy continued. "Was really fun to watch your dumb face as Chloé outed you. You're like no when in reality you like to get stuffed up. Should have known you're fucking queer." He laughed and bumped the other dude's shoulder. Lucas didn't even know him. He wanted to go but the boy grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, where are you going sissy? You off to suck some dicks?" He hissed. Lucas tried to shrug him off. He felt so alone in his moment. He just wanted to disappear.

"Hey bitchface let him go!" Lucas looked up and saw Yann running towards him coming after him Arthur and Basile tried to catch up.

Without stopping Yann shoved the boy off of Lucas. Who in response fell to the floor.

His follower friends tried to help him up. Gripping Lucas' shoulders Yann asked: "You okay Lucas?" "Getting helped by your sugar daddies. A queer like you need more than one to get you going?" The asshole continued. "Shut up you asshole!" Basile screamed as he launched himself at the boy throwing a fist right into his face. When the second guy tried to get Basile of the other Arthur shoved him away before he himself tried to stop Basile from making the boy's face a goulash meal. The latter just screamed at the boy. "Fucking asshole stop talking such a crap!"

Finally, Arthur managed to get Basile away from him. The douche had a bloody nose and a black eye. And Basile grinned happily. "Let's go." Yann said and they left with Lucas at their side. They didn't ask him any questions and he was grateful for it.

He and Arthur even made up, hugging shortly after they apologized to each other. "I am sorry." Lucas had said and Arthur had just shrugged.

"Everyone has a bad day and you have had a few recently. I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it." School was almost over and Lucas departed from his friends. He almost high fived Basile but left the poor boy hanging. "Lucas why?" Basile had cried but he had hugged him nevertheless. Some people had made side arguments but his friends had held his back.

And Lucas felt better but his heart still hurt inside his chest.

________________________________

 

After this morning Lucas hadn't seen Eliott and it seemed like he wouldn't see him again today. But faith wasn't on his side when he went to the bus station cause he crashed into the boy who had insulted him with his two friends at his side.

"Aha let's see who we have here. The gay bitch from before." He grinned and showed his white teeth in the progress.

And Lucas felt hot boiling anger inside him. He didn't want this guy to insult him. "Leave me alone." He spat out and he tried to get away from the boys but they surrounded them building a wall before him. He didn't want it but he felt tears forming behind his eyes. He was so fucking tired. He just wanted to get home.

And these Neandertals insulted him and called him names. "Not so much of a talker huh? To busy sucking some cocks."

The words hurt but Lucas didn't want to let them know how they made him feel.

Pressing his lips together he pushed against them trying to break through. But the guys didn't want him to leave. They pushed at him to keep him in place. "Stop it you queer. You're not allowed to leave until we say so."

"And who are you to decide whether he leaves or not?" Lucas turned around and saw Manon standing there. Her eyes furious and her fists clenched.

The bully chuckled. "A girl trying to save a girl. How nice."

"Leave him alone!" Manon screamed loudly while taking Lucas into her embrace.

However the guys laughed at each other. "Seems like we have to teach two girlies a lesson how to speak decently to us."

They came towards them and even though Lucas was scared he stood before Manon not wanting to get her hurt because of him.

But before he could do something a figure with a hood sprang into his view wearing a mask. _Eliott_ shot it through Lucas' mind. The guy held a baseball bat.

"Leave or I'll fucking kill you." He groaned in a low animalistic manner.

The boys looked fucking terrified of this tall guy holding a bat so they strolled away slowly throwing angry looks at them.

The guy turned around and Lucas could see that it was indeed Eliott's stunning eyes looking right through him. He heard the guy whispering. "I am so sorry mon hérisson."

Then he lifted his mask and Lucas almost lost it right there. Eliott's sad smile warmed Lucas' heart. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Behind him, Manon made a shocked sound. Like she now could see the bigger picture.

Before he could stop himself he hugged Eliott who hugged him right back.

Things weren't easy but everything would be sorted out one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Worst day of my life" is from the talented singer Alec Benjamin.  
> If you want to check out his music, follow this link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/AlecBenjaminMusic  
> It kind of fits the whole mood: pure sadness.  
> Sometimes I think I should also carry a baseball bat around.


End file.
